


Little Lotus.

by sunbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe
Summary: Li Quiang is forced to rule the Underworld, and his only happiness is found in the godling of spring, Xia Jiang. But upon one of their many meetings, they're met with a very strange situation.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Little Lotus.

The pond was Li Quiang's only attachment to the outer world. Where as the underworld was filled with darkness, cold and only ever the passing souls of the departed. Yet here, the pool shimmered with the light above. And everyday, a godling wandered there. A crown of whites, pinks and blues adorned his dark locks, tangling into them. Dressed in fine silks of green that showed his sunkissed skin all the better.

And such gentle features. Everyday he'd come to the pool. And every time, lily pads gravitated towards him as if he were the honeyed light that sunflowers raised their petals too. But what always startled the dragon shifter was when the pretty little blossom would call to him, smiling towards him like the sun. They'd speak endlessly until the light had to scamper back to his father. Just like how the sun had to hide under the blankets of sky when night came. 

And everyday, he was left touching the lily pads gently until his little sun returned. Bringing light and warmth to the cold, cold realm he had been confined too. 

All those longings for the little flower were always quieted by a single thought. The sun never had a place in the darkness. 

But as expected, this morning, Xia Jiang hurried to the pond. Silks shuffling under him as he curled onto his knees, hands dipping into the pool while he softly called out for the Lord of the Underworld. Li Quiang lifted his head when he heard the voice, a gentle smile forming across his lips. He wandered to the pond, peering above when he saw the small godling. A smile on his lips while dark locks cascaded down his shoulders. 

" Greetings, my little blossom. " 

Xia Jiang smiled softly at that name, his hands remaining dipped in the coolness as he returned softly. 

" Hello, my dear king. "

The two contrasted so much. Where as Xia Jiang was the sun light, dressed in soft silks and the look of an angel upon him, Li Quiang was feared. Considered a demon by many, and often dressed in armor that showed what one could expect of the Lord. The woes of the Underworld, thoughtfully sketched into the golden metals. 

Yet, Xia Jiang never seemed to care. The small flower, with all his blooming curiosities, never once seemed to mind the armor. He would ask of it on the occasion, doe-like eyes watching him with awe. And Li Quiang only relied little. He wished not to scare away his sun with stories of war. 

" How are you today? " 

Li Quiang hummed gently as he raised his own hand, the digits slipping into the coolness that shimmered above him. Those small wishes, in the back of his mind, he knew were such forbidden believes. Yet, when such a creature of beauty stood before you, how long could one deny? And every since he had seen the little godling, he had thrived to, at least once, feel his touch. 

A simple brush of his hand would be enough for the Lord. 

But he was met with so much more as small fingers met his hand, curling around it gently. Xia Jiang had managed to capture his hand between his own; the grip gently as small hands clasped around his. A warmth he had never expected to feel so greatly. And Li Quiang was so unsure of how to react, subconsciously beginning to pull his hand away. But his eyes remained attached to Xia Jiang's face, drinking in the look of fascination and wonder that had crossed it. 

And what happened next was all but a flash. 

When he had pulled his hand back, the grip of the godling was much tighter than expected. And for a moment, Li Quiang was thankful that he had managed to steel himself when he felt wetness splash against his skin. But what he hadn't expected was the catch the sun in his arms. 

Hands gently clung to his body, a surprised look on the God of Spring's face, and the Lord of the Underworld was sure his expression was the same. His paused, peering towards the male that was caught in his arms. The small flowers that had been tangled with those dark locks, so much like clouds as he felt sweep against his shoulders, had fluttered to the ground. 

Wide brown orbs met softened turquoise ones. Neither knew how to react, but there was a harsh pattering of silent hearts. And this simple moment, a cord had been struck. Love was so much like a flower, slowly growing until it was able to blossom into beauty. And the petals between them were just beginning to unfold. 

" Are...Are you okay my little blossom? " 

A blink. Then red rising heartily to lovely sunkissed skin as the Spring God gave a quick, almost unsteady nod. 

" Y-Yes my king. Are you alright? " 

The question towards Li Quiang's state almost earned a laugh from the dragon shifter, the male smiling towards the smaller, who was still clutched gently within his arms. Small, deft hands were gripping gently to his shoulderd while his own arms were shifting between holding around his waist, and settled under his thighs for a safer hold. 

" I am quite alright, but thank you for the concern. "

Xia Jiang smiled sheepishly in return, watching the dragon shifter for a moment. Then he felt the smaller shift in his arms, and just for a moment, his heart began to thud like a drum in his chest. And that was because of two things; the silk had dipped down just a smidge, allowing the delicate sunkissed skin to show even more, and that his hands hand found purchase in gently running along his horns. A look of curiosity on his features while Li Quiang did his best to hold himself together. 

This little flower truly didn't understand the power he held, able to make a Lord of darkness topple over in love. 

" My little blossom...What...What are you doing? " 

Keeping himself steady, Li Quiang peered up as much as this position would allow him to watch the smaller. Xia Jiang blinked at the mention, before his hand retreated back as he offered a sheepish grin towards him. His deft, gentle fingers were wrapped back on his shoulders. 

" S-sorry, my king, I just got distracted...They looked awfully pretty. " 

The Lord paused, before nodding gently before adjusting the male in his arms. Though he should've placed the male down some time ago, but it was so hard to give up the warmth he had managed to capture in his hold. Even if he hadn't meant too. Li Quiang, after all, had been deprived of the sun for so long. And finally having it in his arms, he never wanted to let go. But what he couldn't have known, at least now, was that the sun never wished to leave as soon as Xia Jiang had found the stars. 


End file.
